fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Taira
|birth date= |height=166 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight=48 kg |bust=82 cm |blood type=O |hobby= * Cleaning'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari * Collecting antiques |likes= * Antiques * Cleaning * Utsuro |dislikes= * Adult males * Abandonment |liked food= * Cake * Tea |disliked food=Foods that smell like fish |participated= |fates="Executed" by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈) |voice actors=Ohana Matsumae (CV. )}} Akane Taira (타이라 아카네 Taira Akane) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. She is known as the Super High School Level Maid (초고교급 메이드 Cho go gyo geup meideu). Gallery :For more images of Akane, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Akane Taira/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Akane is a fairly young woman with light skin and cinnamon brown eyes. She has dark ginger hair that is put up into a ponytail and held in place by dark red ribbons on each side. Akane's outfit is a reminiscent of a French maid. Her maid uniform consists of a black dress that reaches above her thighs and has white puffed sleeves and trim, white half apron tied back with a large white bow, and a black choker necklace. On top of her head is a black white-laced headdress. She also wears knee-length white socks, black silk bracelets on both wrists, and black flat shoes with scarlet bows on each. The majority of her clothes has lace frills on them. When she’s the ultimate despair, her hair is down and messed up. Her maids outfit no longer has the apron. Other than that, she seems normal. Name Etymology In Japanese, Akane's first name means "madder", a plant used for producing red dye, which could be a reference to her reddish brown eyes and hair. Her last name, Taira, uses the kanji 平 (tai) meaning "flat" or "even". It can also mean "low-ranking employee", perhaps referring to Akane's occupation as a maid. The second last name kanji, 良 (ra), means "good" or "pleasing". There are few possible interpretations for Akane's surname. The first kanji of her surname can also be combined with other kanji characters, for example 平ら (taira), which literally means "even", but it could also mean "smooth", and 平和 (heiwa) meaning "peace" or "harmony", both pertaining to her personality. Another one is 平凡 (heibon), meaning "ordinary" and "common", which describes how Akane sees herself, but ironically, her talent and fame as the Super High School Level Maid contrasts this. Personality Akane is a friendly girl who is able to lighten the atmosphere. Even though she is working as a maid, she takes great pride in her job and dislikes being compared to "part-timers who work in a maid cafe". While she can be scary when she's angry, Akane is genuinely a cheerful, kind, and caring person. History Early Life Akane was orphaned when she was a baby, since her parents had passed away. She was then raised in an orphanage, and when it closed, she was forced into the streets. Having been taught about cooking and cleaning in the orphanage, Akane worked as a maid for several houses and mansions. Unfortunately, her payments were ridiculously low, and as such, she was unable to enter school for education. After some time working as a maid, Akane became famous for her excellency in her maid work, working for rich people and gaining fame for her flawless feats as a maid. This caused Kibōgamine Gakuen to scout Akane to be the Super High School Level Maid of the year.YouTube: DRA: Another Despair Academy Chapter 1 Part 1 Alternate Fates In the non-canonical ending of Danganronpa EX, Akane is accidentally shot by Tsurugi after she tries to save Yuki from getting shot. Talent & Abilities Maid References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Masterminds Category:Female